Rolf and Luna
by dgreenbe
Summary: This is the story of how Rolf and Luna meet and fall in love.


**DISCLAMER: I own none of these characters they are all property of J.K. Rowling as part of the Harry Potter series.**

The stars were shining especially bright, dancing across the sky like little twinkling lights. "I wonder if there's any one out there," thought Luna Lovegood. "It would be especially nice if there were; to be alone in this wide universe would seem such a waste of space. I wonder if they'd be friends with me?" Luna envisioned herself meeting a tall graceful figure that was vaguely humanoid but paler and lankier. We could go to alien planets and alien pubs and alien play grounds…

"Luna! Luna!"

"Yes?" Luna looked down from the sky to focus her silvery eyes on Kingsley Shacklebolt the new Minister of Magic (officially now that he had been elected).

"Have you heard anything we have been talking about?" Luna looked around at the room. I was an odd sort of room in the Department of Mysteries where Luna worked as an unspeakable. The room expanded outward in all directions giving the inhabitant of the room the idea of being outdoors in the middle of an open space, but without needing to leave the department. This space, in addition to testing all sorts of new spells dealing with divination and astronomy, was also quite useful for large meetings. This is what it was being used for now. And everyone in the meeting was now staring at Luna Lovegood who was just remembering where she was and what she was supposed to be doing there.

"I'm sorry. What was it that you were saying?" asked Luna in her usual dreamy, distant voice.

Kingsley sighed "Meeting adjourned." There was a general rustling of papers and small talk as people got up to leave. "Luna, I need to discuss something with you. Could you stay behind?" Luna waited around as the last of the department filtered out of the door that had appeared in the middle of the room.

"Luna, I'm giving you a new assignment. I think you'll find it more interesting than your current work and much more enjoyable. I'm sending you out into the field to do research into new magical creature species."

"Like the Crumple-Horned –Snorkack?"

"Errr… yes something like that. Now…" replied the Minister. Luna's eyes lit up with delight; it was her dream job. She could not wait to tell her father. He would be so proud of her. Maybe he could publish an article about it in the Quibbler! She had to tell Ginny and Hermione. Harry would probably be able to tell her a fascinating place to start her research. After all, he had just gotten back from his trip around the world as is traditional among wizards after they finish their seventh year at school. Or, maybe she should get one of her father's books on magical creatures.

"… quarterly reports on your findings," said Kingsley

"What? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." said Luna apologetically

"That's alright Luna," replied Kingsley clearly a little annoyed, " I was saying you will be starting in Africa where it's been rumored that a pigmy horse-haired salamander has been spotted. We need you to tell us what supplies you'll need, within reason of course, and the date you'll want to leave. Here is a full profile on the pigmy horse-haired salamander. Not much is known about them, but of course that is where you come in. You need to fill in as much information about them as you can, and if you could bring back a specimen, that would be even better. And I need you to send me a report every three months on your progress. Can you do that?" asked Kingsley as he handed Luna the parchment with the pigmy horse-haired salamander's profile.

"Yes that does sound quit enjoyable," replied Luna with a smile. "I think I'll leave in a week, and I'll have a list of supplies to you by tomorrow."

"Excellent! See you tomorrow then." said the Minister clasping his hands together

"See you tomorrow, Minister."

With that, the Minister left the room leaving only Luna beneath the starry sky. For awhile she just stared up at the sky overwhelmed by happiness, the parchment clasped in her hand. She was going to travel all over the world discovering new magical creatures.

"…and I'm going to Africa to do research on the pigmy horse-haired salamander," explained Luna showing the parchment to her father.

"That's wonderful Luna! Your mother would be so proud if she could see you now!" said Mr. Lovegood, almost tearful.

"Well this is cause for a celebration!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, "You must let me throw you a going away party."

"Yeah Luna! We'll invite all our friends from school and have a big party for you," said Ginny who was wrapped up in Harry's arms.

Luna, Hermione, Harry, and most of the Weasley family were squeezed into the Weasley's tiny kitchen.

"We can have the party this Friday! Do you like chocolate or vanilla cake better? And we will have to invite everyone, and, oh there is just so much to do to get ready!" Mrs. Weasley rattled on about party plans.

"I do enjoy parties. Can we have pudding," asked Luna looking around the room?

"You should ask for a Firebolt!" said Ron. "Owff what was that for!"

"For being stupid! Don't ask for a Firebolt Luna," said Hermione shooting Ron a dirty look.

"I was only joking!" said Ron defensively. Luna stared blankly at him before erupting into laughter.

"That was funny Ronald. I'm not at all good at riding brooms. I don't think that would be very useful."

"Yeah, best not to. Ron would always be asking for a go on it anyway. You'd never hear the end of it," chimed in Harry.

"How could Ronald ride my broom if I'm in Africa?"

"I … err … I really don't know Luna," admitted Harry in a defeated tone.

"Oh. Well, I really need to go off and pack. My socks have a way of wandering off so it's best to start packing early. See you all tomorrow," said Luna as she headed for the front door. As Luna walked home she looked over the parchment the minister had given her about the pigmy horse-haired salamander.

Brevis Equus Pilosus Lacerta

Commonly known as the pigmy horse-haired salamander

Behavioral: temperament unknown, mating

habits unknown, magical tendencies mostly

unknown

Appearance: around the size of a domestic

House cat, covered in long hair,

Though short hair varieties have been reported,

coloring: striped pink and blue body with

spotted head, newt like in body.

Habitat: Enjoys the plains of Africa and

most active during the rainy season.

Luna looked over the parchment once more. The pigmy horse-haired salamander sounded like a fascinating creature. She figured it would be best to ask for a tent and wizard camping supplies as well as photography equipment so a picture could be added to the profile of the pigmy horse-haired salamander. She would also have to go through all her father's books to see what other creatures to keep an eye out for. She felt simply delighted as she skipped the rest of the way home humming out of tune.

The week that followed seemed to fly by in a rush of travel plans, congratulations, and goodbyes from co-workers. Friday and Luna's going away party were rapidly approaching. Mrs. Weasley had gotten the word out to all the old DA members and to some of the old Hogwarts teachers. Luna's pack was full of clothes, a tent, a wizarding naturalist field kit, books about everything wildlife related, plenty of quills and parchment, and a camera. All in all, Luna felt very prepared to face the wild of the safari.

"Next stop Acacia Grove, DRC Africa," called out the conductor on the Knight Bus. "This you stop miss?" asked the wizened old witch.

"Hmmm?" questioned Luna as she looked up from the latest issue of the Quibbler.

"Acacia Grove, DRC Africa. That's you stop miss."

"Oh yes it is, thank you."

"Have a pleasant trip miss."

"You too," replied Luna absently. She got off the bus banging her luggage along beside her. A wizard by the name of Rolf was supposed to meet Luna in this little wizarding village Acacia Grove. It was going to serve as base camp for all their exploration of the Congo in search of the elusive pigmy horse-haired salamander. Acacia Grove itself looked as though time had stopped around the year 1940. The main road was lined with wooden shops and paved with well-worn cobblestones. Off the main road, Luna could see grand houses with wrap around porches and stony exteriors. Luna looked at the file the minister had given her before she left London hoping there might be a picture of Rolf or an address where he could be found. There wasn't. Luckily Acacia Grove was a small town, and by an odd and equally lucky coincidence, most of the inhabitance were elderly British wizards. Luna, who generally looked lost and out of place, stood out even more in this odd little town, and one of the locals was nice enough to ask if Luna needed help. Luna explained that she was looking for Rolf Scamander who was a wizarding naturalist staying in town. The tall dark wizard explained that Rolf was staying at the Inn. After some confusion, Luna found her way to the Inn, which was a pleasant looking old stone building that had porches on both of its two stories. When Luna walked in through the large wooden door she was greeted by an elderly innkeeper. He was standing at an old-time check in counter with a row of key numbered one through twelve hanging behind him. He looked like he was almost eighty.

"Can I be of any help to you miss?" asked the old innkeeper

"I'm looking for Rolf," said Luna. She leaned in closer to the innkeeper and said in a secretive voice with here eyes open wider than usual, "we're searching for the pigmy horse-haired salamander."

"Ehh Roll? Did you say you're looking for a Roll?" asked the old man.

"No. She said Rolf you old dotter," barked the old innkeeper's wife who had just entered through a swinging door. "He's in Room 11 dear. I'll take you up," said the old woman in a much kinder tone. "You'll be Luna Lovegood then?"

"Yes," replied Luna looking up at a ceiling chandelier that was flanked by the grand mahogany double staircases.

The dusty stairs creaked as the elderly woman and Luna walked up to the second floor and down the hall until they reached Room 11.

"I'm Mearium by the way, and my husband's name is Henry," said the old lady as she knocked on the door. There was no reply. "Best just to go in then," said Mearium turning the door handle. "Rolf, Rolf, the witch from the ministry is here," called out Mearium looking around the room. The room was large enough to have a full sized fire place with two animal skinned chairs, a large wooden desk, and a king sized bed with matching armoire. The room also happened to be full of books, field journals, quills, and other odd notes.

Just then, a wizard who Luna could only assume was Rolf came up from under the bed. He was a few inches taller than Luna with curly dirty blond hair all over his head, a short bushy beard, pail skin, and bright light blue eyes. He was wearing tan safari shorts, a white t-shirt, and had one sock on. He had been fishing the other one out from under the bed.

"What where you doing under there?" asked Mearium

"I swear these things grow legs and walk under the bed," said Rolf waving his sock around.

"I know what you mean," said Luna knowingly.

"I'm Rolf Scamander. You must be Luna Lovegood," said Rolf holding out his had to Luna.

"You're the great-grandson of Newt Scamander the famous wizarding naturalist you know," said Luna as she shook Rolf's hand.

"Yes. I've… heard that," said Rolf a little confused.

"Well I'm going to let you to get down to business," said Mearium. "I'm sure you have a lot to talk about. Is the room across the hall okay Luna?"

"Oh yes, that would nice."

"I'll get it ready for you and bring you the key."

After Mearium left, there was a long silence in which Luna stared pleasantly at Rolf and Rolf stared anywhere that wasn't Luna. Rolf moved towards one of the piles of books but tripped, knocking into the pile and sent books flying in all directions. Luna noticed one in particular titled Little Known Magical Species of Greater Africa, By Charles Beagle.

"I have this one. Have you read the chapter on the Athlien Affe of the savanna?" asked Luna.

"Yes I have!" exclaimed Rolf. "It's truly a fascinating creature. The male's sole drive in life is to out beat all other males of its species in odd seemingly pointless tasks for small, shinny bits of rock and metal."

"Yes and the females fawn over and offer to mate with the male with the most bits of shinny stuff."

"And it's one of the only species that has de-evolved over time as opposed to advancing. Its been discussed that this is due to the offspring being forced to take part in the same mindless tasks as the parent."

"I've also heard it is due to a complete lack of culture. Their language is no more complex than that of the trolls," said Luna brightly.

"You know I spent some time exploring in my youth and got caught by a particularly aggressive tribe of the Athlien Affe. I just managed to escape by explaining the theory of general relativity to them," explained Rolf. Mearium knocked on the door to give Luna her room key, interrupting their discussion of the Athlien Affe.

"Sorry to interrupt dear, but I though you might like to unpack your belongings," said Mearium. Luna got up and followed Mearium into the hall.

"After you done un-packing come back over and I'll fill you in on the pigmy horse-haired salamander," called Rolf after her.

Luna's room was very similar to Rolf's. It had a nice fireplace with animal skin chairs, the same big wood desk, and a wardrobe. From her balcony, Luna had a view of the Inn's courtyard as well as a view of the thick forest that was thought to be the home of the pigmy horse-haired salamander. She could not wait to start exploring the deep jungle in search of it. "I bet they're out there looking back at me thinking about how strange it is that I'm here to study them," thought Luna. "I would certainly think it awfully strange if some one came to study me. Maybe they don't know I'm here to study them."

"Come on back inside miss. You'll have plenty of time to see the jungle," called Mearium, Luna stated to go inside and decided to wave out at the jungle just incase the pigmy horse-haired salamanders were watching her.

After a hardy breakfast of sausage, eggs, and biscuits Luna and Rolf headed out into the Congo in search of the pigmy horse-haired salamander. They had been hiking for several hours before there was any sign of the elusive creature.

"I think we're getting close," said Rolf leaning down to look at tracks in the mud. "These tracks look fresh."

"Should we put up cloaking spells?"

"Yeah that's a good idea."

As Luna and Rolf raised their wands to perform the cloaking spell a thundering roar came from behind them. They only just had time to see the forest dwelling gray rhinoceros before it charged towards them.

"Run!" screamed Rolf pulling Luna through the thick undergrowth of the forest.

"Zigzag" called Luna

"What?"

Luna didn't take time to respond. She ran into Rolf's side causing them to veer off the straight line they had been running in. They were sent flying over the side of a shallow ravine and hit the bottom with a painful thud. But the plan had worked the rhino stampeded past them.

"That was close," said Rolf getting shakily to his feet and offered Luna a hand up. But Luna didn't reply she was staring at a group of hairy over sized lizards. They were a little larger than a house cat and were standing on their hind legs. They were electric blue and pink with large paw-like feet and hot pink mains. The creatures were staring at Luna and Rolf in the same confused surprised manner that Luna and Rolf were giving the pigmy horse-haired salamander.

"Don't make any sudden movements," whispered Rolf while trying not to move his mouth.

"Right," said Luna brightly

"Shhh!"

"I think they already know we're here," whispered Luna. "They are looking right at us. And what big eyes they have too. Unusual!" Rolf would have responded, but just then one of the young pigmy horse-haired salamanders gave a laude squawk and emitted bubbles from its mouth.

"Ohhh," said Luna. She started to move towards the baby animal creeping very slowly.

"No don't get to close!" hissed Rolf still trying to make as little noise as possible. Luna stopped a few feet from the baby pigmy horse-haired salamander that was standing as tall as it could make itself, which was almost up to Luna's knees. Suddenly it dropped down on to all fours and raced towards Luna. Luna trying to get out of the way tripped backwards and the pigmy horse-haired salamanders jumped on her chest and squawked and emitted bubbles again.

"They do seam friendly don't they?" Asked Luna as the baby animal started towards Rolf

"Yeah they're sweet," said Rolf leaning down to pet the pigmy horse-haired salamander. The salamander waged its lizard tail like a dog might have. "Do you think any of them would come with us? The minister wanted a specimen."

"We couldn't separate one from the rest of its herd. Couldn't we just study them in their natural habitat?"

"I don't know," said Rolf looking at the other salamanders who hadn't moved yet. "Why do you think they are just staring at us?"

"I don't know. Perhaps we look funny," suggested Luna looking down at what she was warring to see if maybe it looked funny. She then looked at Rolf to see if he looked funny.

"How would they know if we look funny?"

"Maybe we smell funny," said Luna. The rest of the heard of pigmy horse-haired salamanders had dropped down to all fours.

"Maybe we should back up a little," recommended Rolf. "You know give them a little more space." Rolf reached down to help Luna up off the ground, and they backed up slowly. Just then they collided with a large hairy something. They turned to look up at what they had just run into.

"Oh now I understand why they call them _pigmy_ horse-haired salamanders," whispered Luna as they looked up and up at the tree sized hairy lizard. "I was actually wondering about that, but I thought it was just one of those things you know?"

"No I don't know, and don't explain it to me! We need to go _now_!"

"But…" Started Luna but didn't get the chance to finish her sentence since Rolf had just disapparited pulling Luna along with him.

The two wizards arrived back at the Inn out of breath from the sensation that apparition causes. Rolf pulled out a small leather bound journal to record where they had been when they had seen the pigmy horse-haired salamander.

"Unfortunately they usually move locations after they have been spotted," said Rolf looking up from the journal. "Still doesn't hurt to record sightings. That's the third this year."

"We'll have better luck tomorrow," said Luna

"I hope so."

"Should we turn in early?"

"Umm… actually would you care to join me for dinner? That way we could get to know one another better." Suggested Rolf

"Oh yes that sounds enjoyable," said Luna brightly. "I could really use a meal after all that adventure."

Luna and Rolf made their way down the main road of Acacia Grove to a small restaurant full of locals.

"This place is the best, every one says so."

"Really how many restaurants are in Acacia?"

"Well this is technically the only restaurant, but it's good," said Rolf

Luna and Rolf ordered a large meal and discussed everything from magical creatures to they way they liked their toast in the morning. They talked for hours until finally the owner told them they had to leave because the restaurant was closing. They made their way back to the Inn still deep in discussion until they got to their rooms and bid each other good night.

After a hardy breakfast and relocating the pigmy horse-haired salamanders, this time with cloaking spells, Luna and Rolf set up to study their interactions. They seamed to be an easy-going species that enjoyed relaxing more than exerting itself to hard. After studying them for some time Luna pointed out that the bubbles that the pigmy horse-haired salamander emitted were part of their speech patterns as was tail waging and most other types of movement. After observing the species for some time Rolf yawned leaning back against the tree stumps.

"Luna, take a look at this! It's the moon spotted moth," said Rolf in a quiet voice pointing at a spot on the tree.

"Oh look how it simmers. I though they only came out at night," said Luna leaning over him to get a better look. Rolf then tried a bold move of putting his arm around Luna's shoulders. Luna leaned in closer to Rolf and whispered, "You know your arm is around my shoulders?" Rolf quickly removed his arm and stared at the pigmy horse haired-Salamander. "Ohh…were you trying to be romantic," asked Luna in a serious voice.

"I…er… umm…" Rolf tried to answer. Luna politely stared and waited for a response. "Umm … I…" But just then Rolf was saved from answering by moon spotted moths. They had come out now that it was fully dark and were shimmering all around Luna and Rolf. Luna grasped Rolfs hand smiling.

The pair sat in the jungle for a long time just holding hands. It was the beginning of a long and usually happy relationship. It would be a few more weeks before Rolf would work up the courage to ask Luna out on an actual date and some time after that before their first kiss. Luna and Rolf would spend many other nights observing some new creature holding hands, among other things. But no night would be as magical as that first night surrounded by the magical moon spotted moth while watching the pigmy horse-haired salamander.


End file.
